HalfBlood High
by Perseus God of Pure Energy
Summary: Percy has been training with Poseidon ever since he was five in his undersea palace. Now he is finally allowed to go to high school but not just any high school but Half-Blood High. What new adventures await our hero in highschool?
1. New School, New Life, Being the New Boy

**Half Blood High**

**Percy's POV**

Demigod dreams suck. Yeah I know what you're thinking, what you're a demigod? Yeah I'm the demigod son of Poseidon, the god of the sea, creator of horses, earthshaker. I have been training with my dad ever since I was five in his undersea palace. I can breathe under water and the pressure doesn't affect me so living in a underwater palace was not a problem. You must be thinking "Wow that's so cool" but I beg to differ. Living in that palace for 10 years was one word **torture**. Luckily Amphitere and Triton, Dad's immortal family got used to me and I also met another one of my brothers Tyson in the underwater palace who is a Cyclops. Also I made friends with Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. He was also training with his dad in the underworld but I got to see him sometimes and we became good friends. I'm in control of my powers enough that I can walk among regular mortals. Nico's mother and my mother somehow convinced our dad's to let us go and have a regular high school experience. Of course that didn't happen. Our dads enrolled us in Half Blood High, a new high school restricted only for half bloods. I thought it was pretty good because then you wouldn't have to keep half of your life secret from one another. Anyway back to the dream.

_**Dream**_

_I was swimming in the water and I felt very good. Then a scream shattered all the tranquil states of everything around me. I dived down and I swam to the place where the scream was coming from. There I saw a beautiful girl running to the tip of a cliff. Then I saw all kinds of monsters chasing her. I created a geyser which blasted me upwards and infront of the girl. I didn't see the girl behind me and I concentrated on the fight infront of me. As soon as the monsters saw me they ran away._

"_Are you okay?" I asked the girl not even bothering to look at her._

"_Yeah, thanks Seaweed Brain," she said. I looked at her when she said that nickname. I looked into her eyes and saw that they were gray like a storm over the ocean and they were bottomless. Then I saw a blade protruding from my chest and I felt like I was being ripped apart from my body._

"Percy wake up! You'll be late for school!" my Mom shouted bringing me back to the real world. I went into the bathroom and started to get ready. After I was dressed I came downstairs.

"Good morning mom," I said grumbly.

"Percy if I didn't know better I would think that you're a son of Hades in the morning," my mom quipped. I wasn't listening because I was too busy digging in to my plate of blue pancakes.

"Bye Mom," I said as I walked out of the house. I closed my eyes and evaporated into the school parking lot. _At least I can't get kicked out of a school which is meant for half-bloods _I thought. I walked up to the princepal's office and I went to see the vice princepal Chiron. While I was walking to the office I saw **her**.


	2. I meet my niece

**Half Blood High**

**Chapter 2: I meet my niece**

_I walked up to the principal's office and I went to see the vice principal Chiron. While I was walking to the office I saw **her**._

**Percy's POV**

I bumped into someone while I was turning the corner.

"Sorry," I said while I tried to pick up the books which had fallen on the ground, "My mom always says I'm an accidental prone."

"You too huh?" she asked. I looked up and saw her for the first time. We met each other's eyes and held it over there. She had tanned skin and golden hair which seemed to soak up the sunlight. What mostly caught me where her eyes. I looked into her eyes and saw that they were gray like a storm over the ocean and they were bottomless. I recognized this girl from the dream that I had had before school this morning. After staring at each other for 10 seconds we got out of the trance and we both blushed.

"Your going to the office too huh?" I asked. She nodded and we both stepped into the office.

**Annabeth's POV**

I bumped into someone while I was turning the corner.

"Sorry," the boy said as we both tried to pick up the books that had fallen on the ground, "My mom always says I'm an accidental prone."

"You too huh?" I asked. I looked up and saw him for the first time. We met each other's eyes and held it over there. He had a surfer dude kind of tan and he was very well built and you could see his muscles. He had messy black hair which looked like it could never be combed neatly. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were sea green like the ocean looked like and they were bottomless. I recoginized him from a weird dream I had this morning. After staring at each other for 10 seconds we got out of the trance and we both blushed.

"You're going to the office too huh?" he asked. I nodded and we both stepped into the office.

When we entered we saw Chiron in his wheelchair form. He was actually a centaur and his horse body was looked inside the magical wheelchair.

"Ah, good to see you Mr. Jackson and Miss Chase. But where is Mr. Di Angelo," Chiron said with a warm smile. Right that moment a pale but well built boy came through the door. He had olive skin and black eyes and wore all black.

"Ah, there you are Mr. Di Angelo, Come. Annabeth do you know why I have called you here?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Well Mr. Jackson and Mr. Di Angelo, I think you should formally introduce yourself." Said Chiron.

The boy with the sea green eyes offered his hand and said, "Hi my name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." He smiled at me with his pearly white teeth.

The boy with the black eyes offered his had and said, "Hi my name is Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." I shook both of their hands.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," I said.

I said to Chiron," But Chiron, I still don't know why you called me here."

"Well since these are new students here at Half Blood High, I have formatted both you and Thalia's schedules to have most of your classes with these boys. I suggest you get going now because the labyrinth ceremony will take place soon," Chiron said. He pointed us to the door and we all went out.

"Well that went well," Nico said grumbling.

"What's with the grumbling?" I asked.

Percy ruffled his fingers into Nico's hair and said, " This little boy is not such a good morning person." I laughed at how Percy was treating Nico like a little brother.

"So where have you too been for your life. I never saw you at Camp Half Blood?" I asked again.

"We've been in an nice underwater palace full of water or in Ghost Boy's case here the old stinking underworld which reeks with death and training with our fathers," Percy said.

Thunder rumbled and Percy said, " Sorry Uncle Hades!"

"I wouldn't be talking Seaweed Brain!" I quipped.

"I wouldn't be talking to your uncle like that Wise Girl!" Percy said laughing.

I had a feeling that we were going to be good friends.


End file.
